Twisted
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: AU. The GW boys are in college and hormones are flying everywhere! Please RnR! I really suck at these summary things!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or any of its characters, whoever Yukiko is 100% mine! So hands off! Well...if you really want to use her then.please contact me first! But.I know it's unlikely.but.trust me.it's happened before with another OC! Strange.ne?  
  
Authors note: For some reason, I came up with this whilst sitting and watching a film called 'May' with my parents and sister earlier on this afternoon.so.I figured.eh.what the hell.  
  
Summary: AU. The GW boys are in college and hormones are flying everywhere! Please RnR! I really suck at these summary things!  
  
Genre: Romance, drama and a smidgen of angst! Shounen ai as well!  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3xOC, 3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Rating: Uh.PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai fluffy stuff . . . a bit of touchy feely, nothing overly terrible. Uhm.swearing.I think that's it.OH.Relena.not really bashing.more like.mocking.  
  
Key: ~Trowa's thoughts~ (originally Italics)  
  
Author: Bubblegum Thai  
  
Title: Twisted.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
~As I stare into nothingness, I can't help but feel an over powering wave of guilt wash over me as I stir my frothy coffee with those brittle plastic stirring things that coffee houses such as this one always provide. You know . . . the one that if you use it to stir your coffee you fear that the raw force of the liquid will snap it easily . . . leaving you in a delicate position. Fish it out and burn you fingers, OR hope and pray that you to don't choke on the sharp piece of man-made substance. Sighing I just give it a quick stir before throwing it down into the ashtray. ~  
  
"What's up dude?" A braided man in his late teens or early twenties slumped into the adjacent seat, bright violet eyes glowing happily.  
  
~That's my best friend, Duo Maxwell . . . he's American . . . which he walks around, his chest all puffed up as if it were a terrible thing . . . but . . . when you think about it . . . it's better to know where you come from, than to not, like me, huh?~  
  
"Good afternoon Duo, nothing much, you?"  
  
"Man, work was SO boring! I just had to sit there and continuously dole out CD after CD . . . no one even bothers to ask me anything anymore . . . unless it's 'Excuse me do you have the latest Celine Dion . . . ?' Fffft! Pointless!" He groans, picking up the menu in a strop as he looked back up at Trowa, "Hey, Tro', what ya got there?"  
  
"A cappuccino." Trowa answers, swirling it in the mug slowly,  
  
"Ooooooo . . . posh coffee, eh?"  
  
"You could say that . . ." Trowa replied coolly.  
  
~Let me explain about Duo. Like I said, he's American . . . yet somehow . . . we ended up . . . I don't really know where we ended up . . . something happened and all of a sudden the world just kind of meshed.I don't think that there are any specified countries where we are. However, I met Duo in early High School . . . we didn't get on very well . . . I had to tutor him in Math . . . and English . . . and History . . . and Science . . . and . . . well . . . you get the point, and in return, he was supposed to help me with my PE grade . . . however . . . he did better than that . . . he trained me . . . I became a top athlete by the time we left for college, I was on a sports scholarship! Duo had one for art and away we went . . . to the same College . . . we've kinda held onto one another through all since then . . . come to think of it, we're still in College . . . working evenings and weekends to scrounge up enough cash for breaks away during the spring and summer . . . heck . . . I think our Christmas plans are huddling around a fireplace with a bunch of friends . . . eating the traditional festive smore.~  
  
"Hey guys! What can I get for ya?" The gigglely, bubblegum voice of a brunette-bobbed girl flew through the air as she settled beside them, "Duo?" She asked, turning her eyes to the braided boy younger than her,  
  
"Heya Catherine." He grinned, "Yeah . . . can I have what Tro's got? Please?"  
  
"Hmmm . . . I dunno . . . that all depends . . ."  
  
"On . . . ?" Duo asked carefully,  
  
"Have you done all your homework?"  
  
"Catherine!" Trowa growled, hiding his face in his hand, "That is SO embarrassing, you know that, right?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Duo quipped, "You're not MY sister, after all?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" Catherine snapped, "Do you like getting free food when you've spent all your money on ridiculous things"  
  
"Uhm . . . yeah . . ."  
  
"Do you want to continue receiving said food?"  
  
"It would be nice . . ."  
  
"Then you will just have to answer my damn question."  
  
"Ok . . . alright . . . yes . . . I've done all my homework . . .now please . . . Cathy . . . sweetie . . . I've had SUCH a hard day . . . "  
  
"Alright Duo." She giggled, "I'll get your drink, you guys want your usual?"  
  
"Apple pie?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow at Trowa,  
  
"Sure . . . I was waiting until you got here . . ."  
  
"Great! I think that's a yes on the pie, Cathy."  
  
"Great . . . in that case, I'll be right back . . ."  
  
She scooted off and Duo sighed heavily, collapsing onto the table top,  
  
"Dude . . . your sister sometimes . . . "  
  
"Yes, Duo. I know."  
  
~Catherine is my sister. Catherine Bloom. Ok, she's my half sister . . . but still . . . a sister's a sister, right? She's a couple of years older than me and is working her way towards some sort of medical degree, but, in the mean time she waits tables.a pretty crap job, but, it does pay her bills . . . the boss really likes her AND Duo and I get free food and hang around a lot after closing time. Cathy and I have the same mother, but different fathers, her father up and walked out when she was a baby and then my father came along. We were a family, but, when I was about 4 our parents died in some sort of accident . . . I don't remember it very well and Cathy chooses not to mention it. I respect that, so I rarely bring it up. She babies me something awful, Duo too . . . she seems to have this idea stuck in her head that we're gay. We're not, just close, close friends. Not gay . . .friends . . . but . . . she insists on treating Duo and I as if we're children . . . just because we act it doesn't mean that . . . oh . . .never mind . . . she's heading back this way and she's dragging along a friend . . . ~  
  
"Duo, Trowa! I want you to meet the new girl!" Catherine chirped, tugging a dark-haired girl, who seemed a little uneasy on her feet towards us. She was a little bit shorter than Duo with shoulder length hair, pulled back loosely and spun around into a bull dog clip so it hung in loose, spike- like tresses. She flashed a soft smile, bubblegum flavoured lip gloss shimmering in the dim lights of the coffee house,  
  
"Here's your pie." She said, placing a slice of pie in front of Duo and then Trowa,  
  
"Guys . . . this is the new girl, Kiko."  
  
"Hi!" Duo grinned, tucking into his pie with a fork,  
  
"Good afternoon." She murmured, nodding slightly,  
  
"Kiko is short for Yukiko . . . " Catherine jabbered on, "She's Japanese."  
  
"Oh?" Duo looked up, his eyes a sparkle, "My boyfriend's Japanese!"  
  
"Oh?" Kiko smirked slightly, "Your boyfriend, eh?" She giggled, "Oh how cute!" She smiled slightly,  
  
"Well . . . she hasn't run screaming yet . . ." Trowa chuckled, "That makes her a strong candidate for a potential friend!"  
  
"Tro-wa!" Catherine whined, "Do be acting all weird around Kiko!"  
  
"I do apologise . . . " He snorted, taking small, slow bites of his pie,  
  
"C'mon Kiko . . . they're very weird."  
  
"Oh . . . ok . . . uhm . . . bye!" Kiko waved slightly as Catherine tugged her in the direction of the counter to serve some invisible customers.  
  
- - -  
  
"Y'know." Catherine began, ~here we go~, "Kiko's really cute . . . Trowa . . . "  
  
"I hadn't noticed . . ." Trowa sighed, jumping up and swinging around a streetlight as the pair walked home,  
  
"Yes . . . she is . . . and she seemed to accept Duo's . . . uhm . . . condition . . ."  
  
"You make it sound like a contagious disease . . . " Trowa laughed,  
  
"I know . . . I'm sorry . . . but a lot of people have . . . problems accepting . . . that . . . lifestyle . . ."  
  
"Yes, I know Cathy. Good for me, you're not one of them, otherwise I'd have divided loyalties!" He teased, nudging her gently, "So, where are you headed now?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Cathy! It's a Saturday night! You should be out on a hot date."  
  
"No hot dates available . . ."  
  
"Well . . ." Trowa sighed, "Why don't I take you for dinner?"  
  
"Don't you work tonight?"  
  
"Nope. Not tonight."  
  
"Are you . . . sure . . . ?"  
  
"Yup! Lemme treat my big sister once in awhile, alright?"  
  
"Alright!" She clapped excitedly, "Where we headed . . . ?"  
  
~I enjoy treating Cathy to things like this every now and then. After everything she did, and still does for me, I can't help but have an urge to return to the favour . . . very month or so I take her out . . . her and me. . . I've got no girlfriend, she's not got a boyfriend . . . that makes some very pathetic pity outings AND nights spent with rented movies with huge tubs of Ben and Jerry's.~  
  
- - -  
  
~The next morning, I'm woken up by the loud ringing of the telephone. As I pick it up and a mumble some kind of greeting down the line, I realise that it's Duo on the other end . . . at least . . . I think that it's Duo . . . he seems . . . uhm . . . distracted . . . ~  
  
"So . . . uhm . . . yeah . . . if you could pop by and drop it round, that'd be great!" He chuckled nervously,  
  
"We? Who's we?" Trowa asked, ~why did I bother asking? I know who it is . . . it's Heero . . . Duo's Japanese boyfriend who's here on some kind of electronics programme . . . the guy is . . . weird . . . he speaks fluent English and not only that, but, I dunno, he's just . . . strange . . . really quiet and . . . never mind, perhaps I'm just being jealous!~  
  
~Jealous?!~  
  
~Where's THAT come from?! Jealous of what?!~  
  
~Ahem, yes, anyways. I can't really explain that . . . so I won't even try. Anyways, what Duo wanted me to drop round his apartment, that he shares with his Uncle Howard, was a large family sized bucket of KFC and a movie that I bought a couple of nights ago. Which means that I have to drag my exhausted ass out of bed at 10am to cater to his needs. But, hey, I don't mind! Honest! I mean, he does this sort of thing for me, so, I don't really mind it when he asks me for stuff. I do lo . . . care about him, he's my friend, so of course I'll go out of my way to help him out.~  
  
~Ok, I'm rambling now. It's definitely time to get up and out of bed!~  
  
- - -  
  
"Hey man, thanks SO much for bringing this stuff! You wanna stay for lunch?" Duo asked as Trowa handed him the KFC bag and DVD,  
  
"No, thanks, that's alright. I've got to get to work in a couple of hours, and I promised Cathy that I'd pop by the diner to help her and that new girl out with something."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember her! She was cute! Get in there man!" He winked slightly, "She was really cute, lovely!"  
  
"Duo. I'm not interested in Yuki."  
  
"YOU KNOW HER NAME?!" Duo gasped, "Oh c'mon man! There's gotta be some connection goin' on there!"  
  
~Sometimes, I really hate Duo.~  
  
"Hey, Heero." Trowa sighed as he leant against the door frame whilst Heero padded out of the kitchen,  
  
"Good morning." Heero said, slumping into the couch,  
  
"Uh, yeah, glad we had this talk." Trowa frowned,  
  
"Shhh!" Duo slapped his arm, "Just, forget about it." Duo grinned, "Now, you go down to that diner and declare your love for the little Japanese girl and in the mean time, I'm gonna have Kentucky fried chicken Japanese style!" Duo grinned mischievously,  
  
"I don't want to know, Duo."  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Well. There's the first chapter! I hope that ya'll enjoyed this one and that you RnR! The more Reviews . . . the faster I type . . . and if you flame me . . . well . . . I live in England so it's bloody cold here, any flames are welcome for those lonely nights! ::grins:: 


End file.
